The Pomise Or The Missing
by lovelyswagfighter
Summary: It has been over 4 years, 4 whole years since the wall were destroyed, Safu vanished and Nezumi Disappeared. They have no set government and are no known as nowhere. Shion Has adapted to the life without walls. He was educated and worked. HE was now 20 yeaars old. He had an almost perfect life...Almost Something was missing..More like someone. Find out more right here. Some comedy
1. Chapter 1: The Rat Returns

**Authors Note: Hello my fine friends I'm back after the longest time ever and I'm sorry. Now the people who don't know me, I am LovelySwagFighter…Yeah yeah weird name I know and its longs so just call me LSF. If you haven't noticed already this is a fanfic for No.6 the anime not the manga. Sorry but I haven't started the manga because I cannot find it. Here is the deal every weekend I will write one chapter not including this weekend. Also starting the 3 chapter I will add any crazy character you so desire so just comment on what crazy character you want in the story. BTW yes this is a Yaoi warning now. Don't like it there is an 'X' button in the corner so bye bye. Yaoi lovers of all kind this is a fluff no smut here so if you want that this is not the fanfic for you but give it a try. I love this ship Nezumi and Shion so no judging. That was the run down now let's get started.**

* * *

It's been over 4 years, 4 whole years since the walls were destroyed, Safu vanished, and Nezumi disappeared. Ever since then it was no longer No.6. They were called nowhere, no set government. They did have rules and education everyone tried their best to keep the rest of nowhere safe. Everyone was equal and they traded for goods and resources.

Shion adapted nicely to a home with no walls, He was now 20 years old and taking care of his mother and working. His mother, Karan and Shion ran the bakery just as they use to. Shion was very educated and still worked at the Dog keeper's place. Everything almost seemed normal…almost. Shion was missing someone very important, Shion could put the fake smile but in the inside he missed the one who he needed most.

Shion walked downstairs from his room. They have gotten a bit bigger place for the bakery and their home. "Morning, mom" Shion kissed his mother good morning and grabbed some bread to eat.

"Morning, Shion" His mother ran around the bakery putting the deserts on display.

"Shion? I have to run down to the store for more flower so I will be back also can you finish putting the rest of the bread on display I only finished half of what I needed to do?" His mother got ready to fly out the door.

"Sure, mom." Shion nodded his head "When you get back I will be at the dog keepers place though. I got to wash all the dogs. It's the middle of the summer and they stink." The dog keeper kept Shion on his toes and even fixed up the hotel. It was a fairly nice hotel before but now it's better and cleaner.

"Okay. Oh take some bread for the dog keeper. Bye sweetie!" With that his mother left.

Shion did as he was told and finished putting all the bread on the rack; he also packed a bag of bread for the dog keeper. After he finished he went to his room and got ready. He put on a white button down shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbow, it was a bit too hot to have long shirts on. He also picked out cream colored jeans. Shion brushed his white hair and headed downstairs. Hamlet, the little white mouse sat on the table looked at Shion.

"What is it, Hamlet?" Shion asked the little white mouse

The mouse signaled for Shion to follow him. The mouse jumped off the table and headed to the front door. Shion opened the door and followed hamlet. They stopped at a dark alley way. At the end of the alley was a dark tall figure.

"Just when I think I was tall we end up being the same height this time." That voice, Shion knew that voice.

The shadow stepped out into view. Tears formed on Shions ears. Shion thought he was so weak a grown 20 year old man s crying. The man in the shadows didn't mind. HE only stepped closer. The man has long blue-ish black hair in a pony tail that came down to his shoulders, a black t-shirt, a leather jacket with black jean. The man was finally inches away from shions face and from close up you could see the smallest stubble on his chin.

"Shion…" The Man whispered as he wiped shions tears.

"Nezumi…"

* * *

 **Authors Note: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff. HA I suck I know. Well thank you guys for reading my story I'm thankful to all of you who take interest in my stories. Also I would like to get request in for the crazy characters. Like I said I will start them in my 3** **rd** **chapter which I am drafting right now so please hurry so I can get those characters in. I love you all and I will see you all Next weekend.**

 **This is LSF for the first time in forever (NO not a frozen line I wanted to us) Logging off. ;]**


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Man

**OMG It's been forever. I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated in months I got a few PM's so thank you for those people who still kept tabs on the story even if it took months. I've actually have been writing prompts of this story on paper but due to test, Pre IB stuff, and my resent sweet 16 party I've been working my butt off to great good grades. Again I'm truly sorry and I will try to continue this story thanks guys! And don't forget to send in crazy characters that I could add in the stories for fun!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters in No.6 or my mystery characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2: 'Perfect Man'

"Shion…" The man whispered as he wiped shions tears away.

"Nezumi…you didn't forget our promise." Shion smiled through his tears.

"How could I forget? You have no idea how important you are to me." Nezumi looked deep into shions pinkish red eyes. 'Damn, I fell so hard for you Shion and here you are' he thought

Shion placed a small peck on Nezumi's lips before he hugged him tightly

"Welcome back!" Shion whispered before he pulled away.

"Glad to be back."

They hugged once more in silence until Shion spoke up.

"Alright I know you just got back and all but I still have work."

"Where do you work at? Or do you still work with the dog keeper?" Nezumi walked next to him

"Dog keepers but since you've been gone the hotel was redone and got new upgrades which look amazing." Shion smiled

"Hmm how's the dog keeper doing?" Nezumi didn't really care about how the dog keeper was doing; he just wanted to hear shions sweet honey like voice. In a way Shion has changed a lot he got taller that they are the same height now and his style was a bit different. Shion was wearing black jeans, tannish shirt with brown ankle high boots.

"The dog keeper has been good. Makes good money, of course."

"Hmm"

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached the hotel which looked the same yet fixed up making it look good. Shion headed down the hallway and Nezumi followed to a huge room. They simply just walked in.

"Shion! Is that you? Your late start getting work on the damn…" The dog keeper walked in with a short sleeve t-shirt with a chest popping out.

A moment of silence passed

"You're a girl…" Nezumi should have known

Still quiet

"You knew, didn't you?" Nezumi looked towards Shion

"Yes" Shion answered

Another quiet moment passes.

"PFFT HAHAHA!" Nezumi broke out into laughter "What the Fuck is that!?" Nezumi pointed at the dog keeper's chest.

"What the fuck are you!?" The Dog Keeper said clearly out of anger

"I'm an alien that makes everyone feel like shit and plan to take over the world with rainbow magic" Nezumi only laughed harder

"THAT'S IT!" The Dog keeper attacked Nezumi

At this point Shion really didn't know what to do and maybe just didn't care enough to help either one of them. All of a sudden he heard a faint cry and walked into the joint room to the dog keepers.

"Dog Keeper get off! Where is Shion going?" Nezumi pull the dog keeper away and followed Shion near the door of the other room.

"He must of heard the kid cry." The Dog Keeper stood at the door with him showing Nezumi an amazing sight.

Shion saved a baby 4 years ago and there he was clinging to Shion half awake. The kid was at least 5 now.

"He makes a great dad to the kid." The dog keeper whispered to Nezumi

'Of course he would. Shion is just perfect.' He thought

"When do you plan on making that 'perfect man' your perfect man?" The dog keeper grinned at Nezumi as if she could read his thoughts.

"S-Shut up!" Damn he stuttered. Nezumi looked away from the dog keeper but she could see how red his ears had turned.

"Guys keep it down! Yuko woke up too early from his nap." Shion glared

"Yuko?" Nezumi asked

"Yes yuko is the name I chose for him." Another deadly glare came from him.

'Yup' Nezumi smiled 'My perfect man'

* * *

 **And there it is! I'm Sorry I couldn't do better after my long absence. Oh before I forget next chapter mystery character appears so please summit some character of your choice to be a part of a chapter and I will say this I will try to be more on time with the once a week one chapter I won't make promises knowing I have winter projects to do but I will try. Like I said before I have the drafts on paper I Just need to type them. Any how I gtg so ttyl comment or PM**

 **LSF out.**


	3. Chapter 3: What are we?

**Authors Note:**

 **OMG guys! It's been forever and I hope all you lovely people had a wonderful Christmas and have a happy new year! Like I said I'm trying to update more but unfortunately I had winter projects and stuff but I do have drafts of the story I just need to type them up. One more thing I got a crazy character for yeah this chapter that will hopefully inspire you guys to suggest some to me cause I don't want to always call my friends and ask them what characters I should put next. Now ladies and gentlemen shall we begin.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters except my own.**

* * *

Chapter 3: What are we?

After Shion finished his shift at the dog keepers, Shion and Nezumi walked home.

"This is the first time you can formally meet my mother." Shion sounded a bit too excited about this, "You can stay in my room too…If you want."

"I can just get a place at the dog keepers." Nezumi didn't want to intruded

"Oh okay…" Shion made a sad face but quickly changed it to a smile "I'm happy you're back."

'Shit he's trying to hide his sad face to make me not worry but all I do is worry. Damn it Shion! Why are you so god damn cute?' Nezumi panicked a bit seeing Shion put a sad smile.

"Shion? I will take you up on your offer its best if I don't waste money at the dog keepers when I have you to take care of me, Right?"

Nezumi watched as shions face light up like a Christmas tree

"Right! Please let me make care of you Nezumi!" Shion is too damn cute for a 20 year old and Nezumi knows it.

They finally arrived at the bakery where Shion was greeted by his mother.

"Hello Shion!" His mother called from the back stepping out to hug her son

"I'm home mom." They hugged for a good minute till shions mother looked up at Nezumi.

"Hello I don't believe we've met I'm Shions mother so just call me Karan." Shions Mother gave Nezumi a warm smile.

"Actually ma'am we have talked but never formally met. My name is Nezumi." He flashed a small smile.

Karan stopped for a moment then her eyes watered. "Rat." Karan gave Nezumi a big hug "thank you so much for protecting my precious Shion."

Nezumi now understood where Shion got his kind heart and sensitivity from.

"He saved me first, I only returned the favor." Nezumi hug lightly back

"Oh nonsense!" Karan laughed and pulled away "Well boys it's off to bed. Nezumi stay as long as you like it's been a long day for all of us now shoo." She smiled

"Alright, mom! Good Night."

"Good Night Ms. Karan."

"Good night boys and Nezumi just Karan is fine."

The boys entered Shions room and Shion started putting extra covers on the floor and spread them out.

"What are you doing?" Nezumi asked

"Well my bed only fits one person so I will sleep on the floor." Shion made his explanation sound so simple.

"Why don't we both sleep on the floor then it's fair in the morning when our backs both hurt." Shion smiled at nezumi's idea.

"If you're okay with it then it's okay with me!" Shion looked like the fucking sun with his shinning smile.

Shion made his way to his dresser and tossed him some night cloths and Shion himself changed right there.

Nezumi couldn't look away as Shion changed into his night cloths. Shion wasn't too built nor was he skin and bones. Then realized he was staring too long and changed into the t-shirt he had been given.

'Smells like Shion' Nezumi smiled.

'Wow! Why does he look so good in everything he wears?' Shion blushed

They lay on the floor facing each other knees touching, overlapping and figures intertwining.

"Nezumi, What are we?" Shion looked into Nezumi's eyes.

Nezumi stared into shions beautiful pinkish-red eyes. The Moon light from the window shined on Shion making his white hair glow.

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't know…"

 _Sha la la la_

 _My oh my_

 _Come don't be shy_

 _You gotta kiss the boy…_

"Did you hear that? They said in unison

"Guess that answers that question." Nezumi chuckled

"I don't know maybe we are insane together?" Shion laughed

 _Sha la la la_

 _Just kiss the boy_

Nezumi and Shion Shot up and opened the window to see a small red crab humming to the song that was just sung.

"Who in the right world are you?" Shion asked a bit surprised

"I am Sebastian." The little crab said

"Um…Why are you here?" Nezumi questioned

"I am here because you too obviously love each other. Oh my god it's like Ariel and her prince all over again." The little crab winked

"What's wrong with t-that?" Shion strutted turning both boys to look as if they were cherries.

"Well then kiss the darn boy!" The crab backed away slowly

"Shion, I'm going to kiss you to make sure this isn't a dream." Nezumi exclaimed

"Please Do." Shion accepted

Nezumi leaned in for a gentle kiss. Shion moaned as their lips made contact making Nezumi increase the kiss into something far more passionate.

Nezumi pulled away to breath a bit "You asked me what we are I'll tell you what. You are mine and I am yours. Shion pulled Nezumi down into the covers.

'It's going to be one long night.' Nezumi smiled as he met his new lovers lips again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **You thought I was going to give you smut? nah! Another day, Another day dear children. Well I hope you like the mystery character. Sebastian from the little mermaid just had to sing his lovely song for these two dorks in I hope you all enjoyed and see ya around k? And help me choose my next mystery characters.**

 **-LSF out**


End file.
